biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunk
Hunk as in Mr.Death as in Jango Fett as in Boba Fett. "HUNK" is the codename of a Special Agent of the Umbrella Security Service, who was the leader of the ill-fated Alpha Team in the employment of joy. Cold, silent, and devoid of emotion, he is a ruthless operative. Hunk and the UBCS Sergeant, Nikolai Zinoviev were considered to be "rivals". Early History "This is war. Survival is ''your responsibility ...'' " — HUNK on the radio to an injured trooper. Almost nothing is known about HUNK's history. Even his real name is unknown. The earliest piece of information relating to him was that he received training at the end. In only two years, HUNK proceeded to carry out a large number of successful operations, many of which he was the only survivor. This earned him the nickname "Grim Reaper". Raccoon City Mission HUNK during his mission in Raccoon City. In mid-September, 1998, HUNK operated as commander of Alpha Team with the mission to break into the Raccoon City Underground Laboratory and steal the from Dr. Birkin. Cornering Birkin in his laboratory, HUNK initially tried to reason with the scientist, but Birkin was adamant in not surrendering his life's work. As William attempted to back away from the agents, he accidentally knocked over a metal container. The sudden noise caused the second U.S.S. member to shoot William with a burst from his Submachine Gun. HUNK berated his subordinate for the action, which could have damaged the sample case, leaving the virus potentially damaged and irretrievable. He collected the entire case and left the lab with samples of the G-virus, as well as the, which were also present in Birkin's case. With their main objective complete, the team headed through the tram into the to reach their extraction point. While en route, they were confronted by Birkin, who had injected himself with a sample of the G-virus shortly after being shot. Birkin, now a horrifically mutated monstrosity named "G", pursued Alpha Team and exacted revenge. During the fight, the case was spilled. After killing HUNK's team, G consumed the G-virus samples and crushed the t-Virus samples under his foot. Sewer rats became infected by the t-Virus spill and spread the virus throughout the city via the sewer network, which spread into the water supply. Only HUNK and Miguel survived Birkin's attack. Unmoved by his comrades' demise, he focused his efforts only on returning a surviving sample to his superiors. At least a week after the confrontation with William, HUNK managed to contact his team's helicopter pilot and arranged to meet him on the roof of the police station. HUNK prepares to leave Raccoon City. After making his way through the precinct, HUNK reached the roof, set off a flare, and was extracted by helicopter and successfully escaped Raccoon City. Rockfort Island Mission HUNK was assigned on a mission to deliver a special container from Umbrella's transport terminal in the Antarctic to Rockfort Island. The mission was controversial in that Alfred Ashford, the island base's commander, refused to detail exactly what was inside the crate. This, to HUNK, posed a clear safety and security hazard as his unit would have been unprepared to handle what potentially was inside Gallery HunkModArt2014.jpg|Top Soldier. Hunk-CH-015.png|Trading Card Hunk briken4.jpg|Hunk Will Fight Anything. Hunk-costume.jpg|Costume in 3D. nicholai_vs_hunk_by_karosu_maker-d5og7gz.jpg|Canon Fight Against Nicholai. RE_4___Come_Get_Some_by_wynahiros.jpg|Dead End But Not For Hunk. Mr__Death_by_Myeternalsin.jpg|You Know It. Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Missing In Action Category:MLG Category:360 No-Scope Category:420 Blaze-It Category:1337 Category:Get Rekt Category:1v1 me Scrub Category:Resident Evil 2 Category:Evil